


虔诚

by Stashu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stashu/pseuds/Stashu





	虔诚

《虔诚》  
-  
By 玛利尼  
-  
-  
A是个婊子，是个娼妓。神父的脑中时常会冒出这样一个念头。这个念头像喷嚏一样迅速地出现，在他天灵盖上轻叩一下，又不着痕迹地消失。在这之后，神父会觉得歉疚，他实在不该在心里这样诋毁一个身世悲惨的男孩。

A是神父十四年前从一个邪教魔窟里解救出来的男孩，是创始人和妹妹乱伦生出的杂种，还是邪教组织里用来招待大人物的童妓。他生来没见过阳光，直到神父把他从那阴暗潮冷的地窖中拯救出来。

A的生父——那个被判了两百年监禁的大胡子——曾用自己只剩下半截的食指捋过卷曲的灰色胡须，那截存留的残指煞有介事地滞停在毛发纠结成团的位置。大胡子相当喜欢制造这种人工意味浓重的停顿，这时他一般会在心里悄然计数。数到71的时候，大胡子会对那些来地窖参观的权贵展露他藏在乱糟糟胡子里的笑容，以及被长期受烟酒洗礼的两排黄牙。紧接着，他以布道地姿态向那些观众展示自己的成果——诞生自他淫欲的成群的孩子们。他称这些孩童为“圣子”，而他和他的圣子们会率先登上新的方舟。这艘方舟可不再是诺亚那艘收授神的旨意而筑建成的巨舟。大胡子示意那些易于轻信他人的权贵们去看孩子们残缺的躯体。方舟的材料因此不言而喻。

没人提出想看一眼可以突破末日航行的方舟的建议，甚至无人猜疑它的存在。大家沉默着，任由这艘嵌满腐烂肢体和枯骨的方舟驻留在不为人知的某处，然后静待一个同样虚无的足以毁灭全人类的灾难。

A在地窖中一处被一盏烛光照亮的角落，他因完整而显得特别。那时他就叫A，他没有其他名字。

大胡子向外来者郑重介绍：“这是A，他是奇迹。”

A是兄妹乱伦生出的十七个死胎中的幸存者。他生下来时因被脐带绕颈而失去呼吸，被大胡子随手丢弃在一块浸过尿渍的泥地上。在所有人都默认了他无关紧要的死亡之后，他发出一声细弱的啼哭。

而现在这个奇迹正乖顺地蜷缩在那里，一动不动地听大胡子自得的陈述。他知道不出三十秒，就会有人试图出高价来享用“奇迹”，哪怕一个晚上。

不久之后，一位在信仰中摇摆的女士向一位年轻神父吐露了见闻。神父惊愕于这超出想象的炼狱场面，他那颗悲悯的心脏被这不曾真正落入眼中的场景磨得剧痛。他夜夜祷告，祷告。直到他敬爱的全能的神默许他去做些什么。

神父犹记得A被人用担架里从隔绝的地窖里抬出来时伤痕累累的样子。A只不过是个十三岁的小男孩，孱弱消瘦，小鸟一样缩着身体。因为伤病过多而又没有足量的救护车，他被医护人员暂放在一棵树下。

因为这些孩子们一直活在黑暗之中，为了防止强烈的日光致使失明，每个从地窖中抬出来的人眼前都蒙着黑布的眼罩。小男孩也是如此。他听到有人来到自己身边，用手指在他额头划起十字。

一个男人。A这么想。之后，A勉强地撑起身体，通过听觉的判断，伸长两只细瘦的胳膊环住正为自己祈祷的神父，用自己的脑袋讨好地磨蹭神父的胸口处，浆过的常服有着与皮肤全然不同的触感，而一枚坚硬的十字架正硌着他的胳膊。A用脆弱不堪的嗓音介绍着自己，“我是A。”我是奇迹。

A没有说后面那句话，因为这个男人并没有提出这个会让不堪行为富有神圣意味的要求。

这是A重获自由后说的第一句话。但在此之后，他有了数个名字——艾伦、亚当、艾丹、阿德里安、艾杰尔、亚历克斯、安东尼、阿比盖尔、艾里森、阿尔奇、亚瑟、安德烈、艾仕顿、阿克塞尔、安迪、阿贝尔、艾伯特……

“在天上的父啊，请祢洁净他的灵魂，救他脱离罪恶。阿门。”

A能感受男人发声时胸腔的鸣震，最后着震鸣收拢成缓而沉默的呼吸。紧接着，神父僵直着身体，掰开A圈成环状的手臂，大力地按住他的肩膀，直到A重新躺在担架上，使他四肢紧紧贴住担架的厚帆布表面。

A惊惶失措，乞求道：“先生，请让我知道我哪里做得不够好，求求你不要惩罚我。”

这是A惯用于保护自己的小花招，当然，这招并不具有普适性。

A没有听到那个男人的回答，只有一滴水误落在他嘴角处，他探出舌尖一舔，咸而苦涩，是怜悯的味道。

A和其他那些孩子们被分送入不同的医院观察。受害者多得惊人，以至于报纸夸大地形容大胡子的“壮举”——创造了一个残暴的地下王国，子民甚至和他不曾浪费过的精子一样多。

在医院调养半个多月，A的眼睛已经可以接触日光，但却还是没有再次见到那个男人。之后的一天，A听护士说，那个解救他们的神父会在小孩子们睡着的时候抽时间过来为他们祈祷，没准儿哪天在他睡着的时候会像豹子似的悄声溜进他的病房。护士只当A是个小朋友，于是提起两只手模拟猫科动物的足掌，做出龇牙咧嘴的表情逗他笑。A尚且不能理解祈祷的含义也从未见过豹子的模样，但在那天之后，他在睡觉的时候都会竭力让自己悬在昏昏沉沉的浮云之上，他不想因为陷入这甜黑的绵软当中而错过了一睹男人面容的机会。

终于在一个阴雨的晚上，神父在夜班护士陪同下走进他的病房。他们轻手轻脚地进来，并没有开灯，但是病房的房门大大洞开着。

神父来到A身边，就像解救他那天一样。他虔诚地为A祈祷，嘴中念念有词。声音在突破唇齿的那一瞬间被抑制住，残破而细弱的气音爆裂在充斥着消毒水气味的病楼里。

A被这只有他感知得到的微响震得浑身发麻，像是被钉入不知名的某处，但他依旧不忘狡黠地睁开一只蓝眼。在那时，他还不足以用审美的眼光去打量神父，不过他仍旧清晰地记住了神父的长相。A的嘴角神经质地抽笑一下，在神父在他身体上虚空着划十字的时候顺从地闭紧双眼。

后来，孩子们被陆续被送入各个福利院。A自然也在其中。

神父在之后的几年里陆陆续续寄给A寄过五张的圣诞节卡片，卡片背后缩印得并不清晰的画作无一例外都是“忏悔的抹大拉马利亚”。神父在他留在卡片空白处的祝语中一再强调，他说他爱A并且依旧在为A祈祷。就像他对其他任何人一样。

期间。神父还曾收到几封A的来信，字迹歪歪扭扭、内容错漏百出得宛如出自稚童之手。神父斟酌用词，用浅显的句子回应。

A成年之后杳无音讯。

近十年之后，一个年轻男人和他八十九岁的丈夫搬到了神父的教区。

年轻男人推着他衰老丈夫的轮椅，颇为严肃地对神父表示他和他的丈夫都是虔诚的天主教徒。

“对了，我叫艾伦。”年轻男人这么介绍自己。

但是过了几天，神父在为一位病危教友完成傅油圣事的回途当中又见到了这位小丈夫。

这个高挑的男人穿着一件丝绸质感的衬衫，轻浮地散开上方的三颗纽扣，他的脖子上松松系着一条玫红色女士的丝巾，但却并不违和。他面色苍白地同神父打招呼，这时他说他叫亚当。

他同神父寒暄着，上身微微倾斜。神父总觉得这个比自己稍矮一些的青年总是有意无意地靠近自己，举止间略带勾引意味。这个木讷古板的神父盯住青年暴露出来的前胸皮肤，上面有斑点的红痕，既像是肆虐的蚊虫叮咬的淤血肿包又像是唇齿吸吮过后的残迹。

神父难以遏制地想到青年年迈的丈夫——那个牙齿凋零、头发稀疏的老头——伏在这样一具年轻身体上啃噬的画面。这个突如其来的幻想令神父愤懑不已。神父情不自禁地迁怒到青年身上，他不解为何这样一个健康貌美的年轻男人甘愿这样作践自己。但神父那种鲜有大幅度表情的脸还是维持着伪饰的平静，他要为青年祈祷，恳请先知的天父使这个可怜的年轻人脱离肮脏的泥潭。

就在神父脑中翻腾着各色想法的时候，年轻男人摇摇晃晃跌入神父怀里。一阵劲风应时吹过，那条丝巾从青年颈部滑落。被人钳住咽喉残留的淤青在神父眼前袒露，神父的眼神又落到青年胸口的红痕，那些星星点点细看下来像是被尖锐的刀具戳弄出来的伤痕。

神父为自己方才卑劣的想法而感到无地自容。他搀扶着尚且存留意识的青年到阴凉的树荫下休息，他任由青年枕在自己的大腿上，轻轻捏着青年的上臂使他肌肉放松。

没过多久，青年苏醒过来，面露仓皇和惊惧交杂的神色。他用两只手遮掩住受伤的脖颈，然后掩饰般拉紧衬衫的领口。在面对神父充满关怀的询问时，青年露出受惊的神情，然后嗫喏着表示这些淤青和伤痕全部都是他不小心弄出来的。

看着那张涉世未深的单纯面孔，神父心痛地握住他的双手。那双手正颤抖着，冰冷着，而神父甘愿炉火一样温暖他。

那天深夜，一盏低瓦数的灯在神父狭小而简单的卧房里亮起。神父的阔肩克制地抖动。他艰难地喘息着，仿佛一只游离在水域之外的鱼。他用戒尺狠狠抽打自己的腹部、胸口和大腿。他为自己白天在自己脑中徘徊不去的绮丽念头而深深地懊悔，他得用这严厉而不为人知的方式惩罚自己，用这身体的疼痛来抵挡意图倾覆自己意志的阵痒。

到了第二天清晨，神父又见到了那个无害的青年。这个称职的小丈夫亲昵地推着轮椅，偶尔屈身和那个呈现龙钟老态的有钱老头说话。但似乎那个老头对他的话反应并不热烈，那张布满皱纹的脸甚至流露出嫌厌的神色，还从轮椅下面拽出一根折叠拐杖，用力甩打在那青年身上。

青年一个趔趄跌倒在地，高瘦地身体蜷缩成婴儿在子宫里的姿势。但是只是几秒，他又快速爬起身来，满脸愧疚地向年迈的丈夫道歉。他金色的短发被风吹得乱七八糟，神父惊诧于他的丈夫竟不伸手去抚平他凌乱的头发。

之后，小丈夫看到了神父。他的脸上又换上了充满肃穆敬意的神情。他向神父走来，恭敬地亲吻神父的手背。他是多么尊敬神父啊。

神父能感到青年的嘴唇软而冰凉，泛着剖开鱼肚的湿意。等小丈夫再次抬起头直视他，神父能清楚看到他因为委屈而略泛粉红的鼻尖。这个极致脆弱的模样在禁欲二十余年的神父眼中是如此楚楚可怜。

在青年松开他的手的时候，他的指尖不经意地划过神父宽厚的掌心，就像一根细杆火柴划过一片粗硬而孤独的磷纸。神父看到青年嘴唇动了动，对方轻声说： “我是艾丹。”

之后，青年恋恋不舍地离开，仿佛他们之间已经存在某种足够坚韧的牵连。神父呆站在原地，在青年一个不经意的回头之下涨得满脸通红。神父禁不住厌恶起自己，他实在想不通，自己为什么会把欲念折射在这样一个纯净而无辜的年轻人身上。他向高高在上的上帝忏悔，夜晚那足足两英尺长的戒尺又将他折磨得出血。

从那以后，神父似乎总是能够偶遇到这个乖巧的小丈夫，而青年本人正如同教区里所有一样敬重着他。青年提及的自己的姓名分别是阿德里安、艾杰尔和亚历克斯。青年很愿意和神父多说说话，好像他生而寂寞，而神父是他的唯一伙伴。

只有一次，青年在只剩两人的教堂里提到他老朽的丈夫，他对神父说：“这可不是我第一次和这个年纪的男人结婚。我的第一任丈夫是我的养父，在我成年以后，他说他会不惜一切代价和我结婚。他那时已经六十五岁了，后来他死于一次中风。但他的子女们认为一切都是我的错，我该像中世纪女巫一样被烧死。在他死了之后，我又陆陆续续结了几次婚，都是些许诺愿意好好照顾我的老头们。”

神父的眉头拧出凝重的结，他难以想象这个年纪轻轻的男人竟然像高流动性的通货一样在一群衰败肮脏的老男人中流转。

原本以为神父会流露出轻视地青年忽然开心地扑到神父腿上，静静把脸埋在神父腿间。他像一只慵懒贪玩的小猫，在这样一个清凉的午后，随处找个人的膝头休息。

神父发出一声压抑而沉痛的呻吟，显然是被青年突如其来的亲昵举动触动了伤口。而那个以为自己犯错的小丈夫则又表露出让神父心疼不已的困惑和害怕。

“我得了怪病。”神父这么说，“这病使我疼痛，可疼痛却又不是它真正的症状。自从遇见你之后，上帝从未真正的宽恕我。”

这话让青年既觉得宽慰又觉得好奇。青年试探地按压神父的大腿根部，又兀自摸了摸他结实的腹部。那只手捏住神父常服的下摆，自下向上撩起，然后他的另一只手拉开里面沁着血渍的背心。细细密密的伤痕横亘在神父紧实的腹部之上，看起来颇有些触目惊心。

那个被老头占有的小丈夫的手掌灵巧地钻进神父的衣服里，紧紧搂住他的腰，紧接着，青年做了个越界的举动。他身体凑向前方，似是意图吹灭一根烛台上的蜡烛。他的嘴唇最终吻上神父腹部淌血的伤口。

这些吻使那些伤痕的痛感掺杂了甜蜜的意味。神父满头大汗，他想张开双臂拥抱这个青年。他稍稍抬起头，教堂一角雕刻着的圣母那双素日慈爱的眼睛正严峻地盯着他。

过了一会儿，青年从他的袍子底下钻出来，脸上挂着天真得近乎邪恶的笑容，他的一只手依旧抚摸着神父敏感地大腿内侧，他忽地收紧笑容，露出忧愁的神情：“神父，这些伤都是因为我吗？在此之前，从来没有人愿意为我承受这样的痛苦。”

神父得到了青年的肯定，这些话将他击倒。倘若他可以在此时死去，那他尸身周围必定繁花环绕。

那只柔软的手摸到神父的凶器，青年的脑袋在神父膝头缱绻地磨蹭，用小动物般讨好的语气说道：“可我什么也给不了你，我是属于别人的。我该怎么样才能属于一个真正爱我的人？我——我实在不知道该怎么办。我只想用那些我习得的技巧来让你开心。”

神父被这话刺得一个激灵，胀大的部位使他又痛了起来。青年是如此的相信自己，自己怎么还能够引诱青年为自己做这种龌龊的情事？他拽住青年的手腕，迫使手的主人停止动作。

青年把手拿出来，在神父眼前摊开，湿滑的腺液浸湿了他的掌心。紧接着，青年探出舌尖，在自己手掌上慢慢舔着。这是一种迅猛的性暗示，但是神父胆怯地将自己锁进他忏悔的甲壳之中，而那个属于别人的小丈夫被他一寸寸推入神龛当中，成了不容被玷污的存在。

在认识了叫安东尼、阿比盖尔、艾里森、阿尔奇和亚瑟的青年之后，神父在青年家里用黑色的电话线绞死了那个轮椅上的老人。

他原本是按常例过来这个富足的家庭拜访，甚至在一切发生之前，他还在和这个老人还彼此友好地交换着关于宗教的见解。

但是有一个瞬间。在同青年的老丈夫交谈期间，他窥见正踩着螺旋楼梯上楼的青年。他先看到那只扶着楼梯扶手的手，然后青年是浮在金色灯光里卷短发，之后是青年穿着黑色双排扣戗驳领西装的笔挺上身。青年绕进客厅后，趁老年丈夫的不注意，偷偷同神父对视，之后他有些羞涩地微微屈下脖子。而那一瞬间也许发生在期间的任何一秒。

神父轻轻抬起一只手搭在沙发的右侧，手指轻轻蹭着旁边台几架上老式电话充满胶感的电话线。

没有事先的谋划，但却以一种缓慢自然的方式进行。老人全程没有进行大幅度的挣扎，他的力度如此微不足道，打在神父身上甚至不会让神父感受到一点疼痛。

青年站在旁边，没有阻拦，眼中甚至闪着一些惊奇和兴奋。在确认丈夫没有呼吸了之后，他把自己像战利品一样脱光，站在一具皮囊残破褶皱松弛的新鲜尸体旁边，他对神父说：“神父，你可以现在享用我吗？”

神父不自在地别开目光，从床上扯下一条床单披在青年身上，然后将他裹紧。青年黏在他怀里，仰起头亲吻他的下颌。

过了几秒，两人忽然面面相觑。神父在考虑怎么样处理尸体，青年显然也料到他的想法。如神父所知，他和青年之间存在难以割离的坚韧纽带。青年赤身裸体推起轮椅往外走，他说：“我知道一个可以藏尸体的好地方。”

神父在杀人时的罪恶感远远不及将青年变成自己共犯时来得多，他惭疚地帮着青年把尸体用袋子裹住，然后塞进老爷车的后备箱。两人在一轮昭著在阴暗中的圆月之下，招摇地在高速公路上向北疾驰。

青年没有穿衣服，他的一只胳膊从窗口探出，月光黏在他的皮肤上，让他变得皎洁。青年一时唱歌、一时大笑。他是这么的快乐。

神父偶尔会偷瞥那种愉悦的面孔，旁边那个顽皮的青年是神吗？是天使吗？如果不是，那为什么他能从青年身上获得无与伦比的力量，这力量冲破了他，改造了他，令他着迷不止。

他们最终抵达青年所说的方位，那是一间北方森林里的破屋，窗枢早已腐烂，内部还结着细密的蛛网。青年和神父一起将尸体抬了进去，夜里的森林很冷，神父将自己的常服脱下来递给青年，他脖子上挂的十字架不慎脱落，落在满是灰尘的地板上。神父半蹲下身在嘎吱乱叫的地板上摸索。

青年穿着他宽大的常服，一只光脚踩在十字架上，嘴里发出咯咯的笑声。神父听到这令人悚然的笑声，抬起头看被他拯救的男孩。那个男孩刚好站在破漏屋顶透进来的一束光下，他像魔鬼一样邪恶，又像天使一样惘然无知。

那一秒，神父清楚地知晓自己已经成为了上帝不忠的弃子。

青年转身揭开一个半人高的暗道入口，在坑坑洼洼的墙壁上摸索，打开通道里军用灯。他和神父一同弓腰进去。里面还算宽敞，走到一扇生锈的铁门前，青年用力踹了一脚。门上的锈渍和蛛网被震掉一些，然后青年拧着把手，打开那一扇门。

那扇厚重的铁门里面是一片黝黑的地窖，青年用墙壁上一个可半拆的军用灯照亮空洞的内部，而这黑暗像是一张吞噬了光线的巨口。神父最远只能看清离门口三四米的地方，他没来由的心慌，急急将尸体摊平放在光线可以触及的地方，就拉着青年离开了。

回去的路上，神父一眼不发，仿佛一个夜游者在噩梦的尽头原地踏步。青年把整个身子缩进他的衣服里，也许在这罩袍之下猥亵着自己的身体。青年发出轻轻的吸气声，偶尔还会刻意泄露出一些娇俏的尾音。

“如果你想要，你可以把车子停到路边。”青年无比热切地渴望着肉体交媾的温度，他想将自己嵌入神父的身体里。

神父咽了咽口水，但未做任何回应。他打算把青年送回作为“案发现场”的家中。抵达之后，他打开车门，将青年拦腰抱起。螺旋状的旧木梯发出难耐的承重声，最后青年的身体落入一人独享的大床。

“给我一个晚安吻。神父。”青年说。

神父的脸色露出那种晦涩地性压抑神情，在他的额头落下一个吻。

“抱我。”青年又说。

神父举起自己的两只手，他的右手虎口残留着电线勒破的痕迹。他摇了摇头，他说自己刚刚杀过人。

神父离开了，怀里抱着他的常服，不知所踪的十字架正屈辱地舔舐着尘土。

第二日，自称“安德烈”的青年出现在神父面前，与之前名字不同的是，安德烈丧失了青年惯常使用的羞怯伎俩，自称是神父的情人——他们前不久才做过刺激的事情。

三日之后，用过艾仕顿、阿克塞尔和安迪名字的青年和另一位同龄男性亲昵地走在一起。神父嫉恨地猜测这个人也许是青年新的调剂，这个人会和青年做爱吗？会为这个混蛋小子杀人吗？

那小子是个婊子、娼妓的想法第一次莽撞地冒进他的脑子里。

第二天一早，青年就偷偷溜进了神父的房间。没人知道他是怎么样蹑手蹑脚地躲开耳目，而且还只着一身白色的睡袍。他趴在神父的胸口，听神父零落的痛哼。他解开神父衣服，再次见到神父自我惩戒的伤口，其中一道横亘在神父左胸，暗褐色的乳头上有一个结痂的伤口。

青年用牙齿啮开那道细痂，轻轻吮吸，接着铁锈味的血水充斥着口腔。他清楚知道神父已经醒了，可是他一动不动地忍受自己的折磨。

“你爱我。”青年说，“但是你不想和我结合吗？”

“我想。可我没有办法像那些男人一样对待你。”神父拨开他正钻研自己上身的小脑袋。

“所以你像是一个无能的丈夫那样，一边疯狂的迷恋我，一边竭力控制自己不去玷污我？我知道你对着我有欲望，我亲手摸到过。”

“是，我无时无刻不在忏悔我对你的欲望。”

“那如果我和其他男人呢？我不想你痛苦，我也爱你。可是如果你无法满足我，我就会去找别的男人。”青年这么说。

“我会忍受，只要你还愿意爱我。”

“我不会再有别的男人，你是我的唯一。”青年吻了吻他的嘴唇。

晚上，神父按照青年的意愿用一把斧子劈开曾与青年共赴云雨的同龄人的脑袋。当天叫“阿贝尔”的青年站在旁边观摩完了全程，几滴脑浆溅到他脸上。他用手背抹去之后，对神父说：“他总是会发出很大声音，还好这把斧子足够锋利，不然他准会叫个没完。”

青年称呼那个脑袋嵌了把斧子的同龄人为“纠缠不休的旧情人”。而这具冰冷的男朋友尸体也被他们二人运去了相同的地方——就摞在那个冻成冰人的老头身体上。

不过一周，为自己起名为“艾伯特”的青年成了酒馆的常客，他勾搭上一个身体有大面积纹身并且多毛的拉丁裔光头酒保。他对神父说，那个男人在亲吻他的时候，狠狠地扯住了他的头发。

“他不该这样对我，要知道我愿意多多和他说话，不过是因为我看到他右臂上纹的一个十字架。”青年这么说，他从后方紧紧抱住神父，一只手探进紫色的祭衣里——后者刚主持完降临节的弥撒。青年的手心里摸到了神父腹肌上的痂，小声接着说，“那总会使我想到你。”

那天凌晨，神父出现在酒馆附近，拦住那个酒保。他用一根棒球棍打晕酒保，然后将酒保拖入酒馆狭小的后院。他在地上铺好一张不透水的厚塑料，将那人笨重的身体放上去。神父割断了男人的颈部动脉。出于仁慈。之后，他借着路灯的微光仔细将拉丁裔酒保的头皮割下。

青年坐在老爷车的副驾驶位置听着“死神与少女”四重奏，百无聊赖地从车窗向外望去。

过了一会儿，他的神父在黑暗中拖着塑料袋包裹的尸体向老爷车的方位走去。他把尸体垃圾一样扔进后备箱。然后气喘吁吁地钻进车里，他将手探进口袋，然后摸出一块血肉模糊的皮递给青年，他对青年说：“你也许想留个纪念品。”

青年笑着接过来，放在掌中摆弄。

神父说：“我喜欢你像刚刚那样看着我。”那个眼神让他觉得他完完全全被A的爱包裹着，他浸泡在这爱里，完完全全又痛快地失去了自我。这爱使“他”不存在了。

青年沉默着回望他，沾着血和肉末的手交缠过去。

这眼神使神父短暂忘却自己从这婊子身上得到的一切使他苦痛、忏悔不已的晦暗汹涌情绪。

“我们去北边吧。”神父将青年的手举在嘴边轻轻吻了吻，然后松开。

在此之后，每隔几天就会有曾经染指过青年的男人被神父以各种方式屠戮，而青年偶尔会提出一些创意的谋杀方案。在神父看来，青年歪着头想坏点子的模样实在有些可爱。而那些尸体全部如法炮制地运去了北方那间小屋里的地窖中。那些尸体层层垒着，最终砌成一道尸墙。神父从未深想过尸体另一面洞黑的深处是什么样的，仿佛一想，意识就会不自觉地堕落进更更阴暗处。他只得任由那面令人悚然地尸墙虚伪地掩住暗黑的深处。

“你不该这样对我，你让我变得像个疯子。”神父只抱怨过一次，他停顿两秒，忽然叫青年，“A，我一直很好奇，你有没有读过我给你的回信？”

青年愣了愣，他没有想到神父原来早就认出了自己，而他还乐此不疲地创造新身份来同神父周旋。他说，“我猜都是些你会为我祈祷的话。”

“我说你是我见过的唯一一个受到如此恶劣的虐待却依旧保持纯真的孩子，我还说那些伤害你的人会受到最严苛的惩罚。”神父的喉咙哽了一下，“我发现我想错了，而我正在因为自己的错误而受着折磨。”

这嫉妒和疯狂的爱几乎要使他燃尽了。他常常在杀人中感受到一丝陌生而沉默的耻辱，与耻辱接驳的愤怒死火山一样积在心底。

A还是时不时会把别的男人当成乐子，浅尝辄止之后怂恿神父杀掉那个男人。偶尔，A还会在街上指认一个他自己都不认识的陌生男人，编造出一个使他可怜的故事。而神父对他的话坚信不疑，隔天就会用两个人简短商量过的方法处理掉那个男人。

自神坛跌落的神父像任何一个平庸而丑陋的男人那样渴慕着情人的爱，而在做尽那些坏事之后，由于他在教区尚未损耗的权威，他从未被当成过怀疑对象。他成了一个不再真心地祷告的“神父”，他是个双手染血无数的连环杀人犯。他该被他教区的民众唾弃、他该被法律制裁、他该坐上电椅。神父时常会在深夜里看着自己房间里的十字架想象自己被处刑甚至主动自己给自己黏上电极的情形，而这些臆想都会使他有一丝释然的解脱。

但是第二天太阳一升起，他又成了A在股掌中玩弄的可怜虫，他爱A，而他确信A也爱他。一切痛苦都是存在的，除了死亡之外无处消减。

后来在一个黄昏，两人协同着将两具尸体扔入地窖。出来的时候，A在前方愉悦地赤脚蹦跳，而神父则趁他不注意拾起地板上积灰已久的十字架。

归途，神父问A：“那个老头从未对你动过粗，对吧？我知道他的力气很小。”

A耸了耸肩，说道：“我从没说过他虐待过我。他只是个有钱而可怜的病老头罢了。而且我记得我对你说过，那些伤痕都是我自己弄的。我只是喜欢你心疼我的样子。”

神父发出一声痛苦的低吟，他开始忏悔。

那天晚上，他和A躺在一个上周失踪的珠宝商家的阁楼上。A撩开他的衣服，缓慢亲吻他疤痕累累的腹肌。神父第一次如此宽容地任由A的摆弄，甚至被拗成屈辱的姿势也继续热烈回应。

事后，A枕在他汗津津的胸前，问他：“神父，我们不能像韦斯特夫妻①那样继续活着吗？如果你在这里呆腻了，我们可以逃亡。北边那个小屋，我们可以重新修葺一番。”

神父摇了摇头，说：“对不起。”

A的脑袋在神父胸口亲昵蹭了蹭：“好吧，你想好怎么杀掉我了吗？”

“我不希望你太痛苦。”神父吻了吻他绵软的发顶，像是把脸埋进甜香的棉花糖里。他又说，“对不起，我实在不舍得伤害你。但是我不能任由你——这样一个纯真的婊子——继续害人了。”

“那就不要让我太痛苦。”A这么说，他笑得很开心，他甚至还向神父提出一些意见。

最后，神父拿出一块被乙醚浸透的毛巾，在A口鼻处捂了一会儿。之后他细致地给昏迷的A擦拭身体，还给他换上漂亮的衣服。但在思考片刻之后，他决定还是让A光着身子。

去年曾有一天，A卸掉全副伪装，裸身仰躺在一张黑色的沙发上，他屈着一条长腿，右手夹着半支香烟。

神父手里拎着一个血淋淋的人头，颈部断裂血管淌出来的血滴在他的皮鞋上，然后在他脚边聚成一小洼。他死死盯住那个在烟雾缭绕间裸体的美神。

A眯着眼睛回望他，舒展身体做出了邀请的姿态。而他，懦弱地站在原地，害怕自己的一个细微的动作会打碎这世间残存的神迹，似乎唯独他手里提着的那颗鲜血淋漓的脑袋在不久之前见证过他的狠辣勇猛。

等A再次醒来，他被一条白布蒙住眼睛，两只手臂被紧紧束缚在木架上的横架上，布绳捆得很紧，勒得他腋下有些发痛。他的两只脚被一同捆在十字木架的底部。有凉凉的金属硬件贴着他的胸口，应该是神父的十字架。

“你把我捆成了徇道的‘耶稣’。”

“是的。”

“你喜欢我这个样子吗？”

“我喜欢。”

“告诉我我们现在在哪？”

“在你小时候生活过的地窖。你的身后就是我为你建造的那一堵‘人墙’。”

“我觉得这里很温暖。”

“我在你旁边摆了很多的蜡烛。”

“蜡烛旁边有什么？”

“炸药。”

无数灰绿色的引线在潮湿黢黑的地面上织如蛛网，以A脚下为圆心向四周攀爬、散开，偶有柔亮的烛光点缀在这细密的网间。A以献祭的姿态张开双臂，他的身后一座抵到地窖屋顶的冰冻尸墙，被封在其中尸体们的面部呈现出玻璃镜像般扭曲的神色，他们震惊的、绝望的同时又安静的被隔绝在了地窖最为黑暗的地方。

神父小心翼翼避开他之前摆放的蜡烛，单膝跪在A被木架抬升的身体前，亲吻着A捆绑在木架上的光脚，低声哀求：“和我一起下地狱吧。”

神父用手推倒几只蜡烛。火焰从A脚下开始蔓延。

爆破声中，在生命燃尽的那一秒，神父眼前映出一片赤红的火光。他看到一百座着火的教堂，和一尊由他捏造并与他一同破碎的神像。

——完——

① 英国连环杀人犯夫妻（Fred West & Rose West），弗雷德是主犯，而罗斯是从犯。

《盐》

A说他没见过海。只有一次，他觉得他看到了。

那时他的老头决意搬到此地。当他们疾驰在冗长公路上的某一段时，司机忽然开口说与这段公路平行的两英里外有一片海。

A央求司机把车停下，他想徒步穿过那片生着刺槐的斜坡，看一眼海，因为他从未见过。

司机的头部偏了偏，只说一句，“我看你准是疯了。”

于是A乖顺地阖眼，他想象着在那片他无法看到的蔚蓝肆虐地翻腾起来，缎带一样在他思绪的边界延展。

A描述这件事的时候，神父一直专注地看着他，那注视中含蓄的痴迷同样使他着迷。

“我想知道一片海是如何嵌在正十二面体的地球上而丝毫不倾泻到另一面的。”A平展开双手，用手掌虚掩住眼睛，他的婚戒还没有摘掉，主要是为了掩人耳目。他说，“我想拔掉那些大鱼——大胡子说它们叫‘鲸鱼’——的鳞片，那些银杏树叶大小的灰色鳞片像玻璃一样坚硬，透过它们看见的天空是紫色的。”

这无知而浪漫的幻想令神父再次怜悯起他。神父探出右手，用拇指拨弄他卷曲的头发，而A则歪着头用脸颊轻蹭起那根手指粗糙的指腹。

“我希望你记得每天中午之前取回扔在门口的报纸。可以吗？我不希望你因为这些小事而被当成怀疑对象。”桌子上堆着神父顺手带进门的这一周的报纸。

A的手覆在神父的右手背上，侧过头亲吻他温热的掌心。之后，他乖巧地点头表示赞同。

神父被他的动作勾弄得有些心痒，不自然别开的视线落在其中一份卷起的报纸之上。被折叠的一面印有一张可疑的照片，神父抽回手，抖开那份报纸——上面的模糊的灰色人像似乎和十几年前无异。

“他越狱了，会来找你吗？”神父问。

答案在三天之后揭晓。

A对于大胡子而言是特别的存在。通过自己前两年收到的A蹩脚的来信，大胡子最终打听到自己儿子的方位，并且他在越狱之后仍旧不忘旧情地替A寻觅一个好买家。大胡子坚信自己仍然紧紧将这小子捏在手里，依旧可以为所欲为地摆布他。

A见到依旧蓄须的苍老父亲和陌生的男性买主，稍稍表露惊讶之后就热络地邀请他们进入家里。

午餐过后，A答应了大胡子的安排。他说：“不过，这档事得等到晚上。”

那是一个漫长而操劳的下午。神父怎么都没有办法将大胡子的身体切割成一个使A满意的舟型，他拿着锯刀在那具尚且保留头颅的身体四周磋磨，骨屑和肉末泡在血水之中。最后，他不得不沿着胸中线剖开大胡子的胸膛，两只手狠狠拉开前胸左右两侧的肋骨，然后将泛腥的内脏一点点清出体外。不过，这样好歹能让大胡子看起来像是可以漂浮在水面之上并且足以承载些什么的“容器”了。

至于那个被捆在木椅上因目睹一切而溺在自己裤子里的那个“幸运买家”，最终得到了一个相对仁慈的处决办法。

黄昏时分，两人驱车向北，最终协同着将两具尸体扔入地窖。神父趁A没有注意，小心翼翼地的拾起落灰许久的十字架。

因为A死去丈夫的房子里血的臭味迟迟没有散去，A邀请神父去他曾和一位珠宝商偷情的阁楼上。神父面露难色，但最终答应。

他们两个简单清洗之后，和衣仰躺在地毯上，两人同时盯着天花板一角的蛛网。十分钟之后，A侧过身，单手撑住脑袋，说：“可以吗？”

神父喉咙中发出细不可闻的应允声，那时困兽最后的求饶。

A有些惊喜，执起神父的一只手，熟练地吮吸他的两根手指，柔软的舌头将指缝刷得透湿。

神父强健的身体抖动起来，他预感到A即将屠戮他的身体，就像一直以来以温柔而残暴的手段屠宰他的心那样。他配合地脱去衣服，滚烫的身体紧紧贴住A，伸长手臂拥抱着A。

神父的经验少得可怜，胀大的下身直直戳着A平坦结实的小腹。A能感受到这具高热裸体正在羞耻地颤动，于是体贴地握住那杆颇具分量的长枪撸动起来，另一只手蘸了点前方阴茎泌出的腺液，狡猾地溜到神父臀间。

肛门被手指拓开占领，在隧道知趣的挤压之时，那些手指退了出来，却独独将空虚和饥渴留下。

神父大汗淋漓地仰躺着，两腿缓慢地张开，他腹部和大腿根部的伤疤在黯淡的灯光下像是一些压抑而钝重的记号，这些标记为A而生，为A而存在。

A欺身压过去，扶着自己勃起的位置，将那话儿慢慢送入神父湿热的内部。在神父两条长腿自主盘住他腰部的时候，他全然满足地吁了口气。

夜雨淅淅沥沥地下了起来，几声嘶哑的乌鸦叫声穿透薄薄的墙壁。失控地肉体结合令地板发出不耐的低响，但那嘈杂的动静渐渐被神父和A的喘息呻吟所覆盖，渐渐变得微不足道起来。

他们交媾的影子被微光映在有粗糙颗粒感的阁楼墙面上，那些滚动着的、胶合着的、粘稠着的灰色阴影被夜灯放大，放大，仿佛两个不死的欲望的灵魂在炼狱之中融为一体。

在抵达那充满欣快感的高潮之时，A不由自主地咬紧下唇，他脑中再次浮现出那滞留在他思绪边缘的“海”。 他甚至更加笃定地相信这些他从未验证过的风景真实存在于或是曾经存在于某处。

神父意乱情迷地亲吻他的颈侧和下巴，他也想到了A口述中那些如此不真实的场景。那些正十二面体的地球、长着玻璃般鱼鳞的鲸鱼、支离破碎的深紫色天空还有稳稳镶嵌在某处的蔚蓝的海洋以及其他一切的一切。而他永远不会对A说出那句——

“我看你准是疯了”。

——番外完——


End file.
